Wolves
by nxstxlgia
Summary: Sam imprinted on Bella. But life isn't always so simple. Vampires haven't completely disappeared from her life. One vampire could completely ruin their lives together.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I groaned in pain.

I stared down at my burning wrist to see the bite mark with blood surrounding it.

I was scared. I didn't want to be turned. I didn't want to be turned. I didn't want to be turned.

I screamed loudly, clutching my arm to my chest while my vision beginning to become blurry. It was difficult to think, to even breathe.

I could see a shadow, an outline of a man. I couldn't make out the figure, but I was sure I knew them. I couldn't think straight - couldn't place the image into my head to see who it was.

"Bella?" The voice asked. "No. No, Bella. Don't leave me. Don't do this to me."

I wanted to reply. I wanted to ask questions. But how could I talk if I could barely breathe?

"Please, Bella. Don't leave me. I don't know what to do. Please, stay strong for me. I will help you. Don't leave me." The voice begged.

Leave you? Do I know you?

I felt warm hands wrap around my arm. In my blurry vision, I could distinctly see something. Wait. What was he doing? He stopped, looking up at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"I love you, Bella. I'll do my best. Please live for me." He said.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Sam. He was sucking the venom from my arm.

Wait, wasn't vampire venom poisonous to werewolves?

Fuck.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I hope you are enjoying! I know this chapter was short, but its because this is merely the prologue. The next chapter will by longer. I know you don't understand much of what's going on, but in the next chapter, I will go back 3 weeks. Then, after I catch back up, I will come back to this scene in the story. In the meantime, check put my other stories.**

**Hugs! **

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	2. Imprinting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Three Weeks Earlier...**

**Bella's POV**

I got into my car and drove to LA Push.

I couldn't wait to see Jake. I hadn't seen him in two weeks. To be honest, I think he's ignoring me. I don't know why. Did I say something? Does he think I don't want to be friends anymore?

I parked the car in front of his house.

All I really hoped was that we could be friends again.

"Bella?" Billy asked when I knocked on the door. "Sorry. Jake doesn't want to see you. Please leave."

"That's bullshit!" I yelled at him, pushing past him, running to Jake's room.

I threw open the door, but I stopped. Jake was sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to disturb him - no matter how bad I felt. I looked out his window to see Sam Uley and his gang. I went outside to confront them.

"What the hell did you do to Jake?" I yelled at them.

One of them I didn't recognize laughed. "He doesn't want to see you. End of story. Move on. How lonely can you be?"

"What did you do to him? Jake was scared of you. Now, here he is, hanging out with you. YOU can't tell me Jake doesn't want to see me. I'm going to get an explanation right now!" I huffed.

I looked straight into the eyes of the leader of the gang - Sam - and I nearly stopped breathing.

**Sam's POV **

As soon as she looked into my eyes, everything stopped.

She was the only important thing in my life. My world revolved around her. I would make her feel better. I'd make her happy again.

"No, Sam." Paul growled. "Please don't tell me it happened. Not on the leech lover."

I looked away from Bella's beautiful brown eyes to growl at Paul.

"Don't call her that." I warned.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Do you want us to go, Sam?" Jared asked.

Paul turned around to face Bella. "Leave. Nobody wants you here. He doesn't want to see you. You don't belong here, leech lover."

I had Paul pinned to the floor in seconds. "Don't fucking say that!"

I was shaking. I had better control over myself than Jacob, Paul, and Jared, but nobody was going to mess with my imprint and survive. I could feel Paul shaking too.

Jared attempted to pull me off Paul - but his efforts were useless.

"Sam. Let go of Paul. Bella is still here." Jared whispered, too low for Bella to hear.

I growled at Paul, warning him to watch himself. Then, I got back up to look into Bella's eyes again.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"What did you do to Jake?" Bella asked, crossing her arms.

"That's going to all be explained to you shortly." I assured my imprint.

"Bella?"

Jacob's voice called. I looked to him to see him running towards us.

"Jake! Don't you still want to be friends? What did I do?" Bella asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Nothing is your fault. Please go." Jacob forced the words out.

"I'm sorry, Jake! Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Bella whispered, running away to her car.

I watched the scene, hurting, but I couldn't move.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I snarled.

"I followed your orders, _Alpha_." Jake said.

"I have to go find her." I said, looking ahead to where Bella disappeared to.

"Why? If I can't talk to her, why can you? Because you have better control? What is she to you anyway? You only just met her...Wait." Jake looked at me with sorrow, anger, and hurt in his eyes. "No. No. No, Sam. You didn't. Please tell me you didn't. No. Not on Bells. I love her. You didn't. Please tell me this is all a joke. Please tell me you just want to apologize to her for me. You couldn't have. You didn't."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. You know I couldn't control it. Bella is mine. I love her. I know you just followed orders but they hurt her." I turned to face Paul. "And YOU better start behaving yourself around her unless you want to deal with me. And I'm SURE you don't want to do that. If you say anything like that again, I WILL kill you. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Paul gritted his teeth.

"Jacob. I couldn't control that I imprinted. I'm sorry. Jared, make sure that these two don't try anything. I'll go talk to Bella and I'll be back soon." I said, eager to see Bella again.

"OK." Jared and Jacob both said.

I ran off into the woods, undressed, and then phased. I ran as fast as I could - which is pretty fast for a wolf. Especially for an Alpha.

I sped off, following Bella's scent towards a house - which I assumed to be hers. I phased back, put my shorts on, and let myself in with spare key hidden in plain sight. I'd have to talk to Bella about this sometime. Her safety was important.

I went in and followed her scent upstairs and to her room. Before I could open the door, I stopped in my tracks as I heard the worst sound possible st the time.

Bella's scream.

* * *

**Hey, Guys!**

**I'm back at it again with a new story! I hope you enjoyed! Before I can end this chapter altogether, I need to answer a few questions you might have.**

*** Sam is the first one to imprint. No one else has imprinted yet.**

*** The whole pack right now is Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jacob.**

*** Edward has already left Bella. The only twist to this is, Bella didn't try and follow him. She returned home, crying. Therefore, Sam didn't imprint until now.**

*** Bella feels a pull towards Sam, but still "hates" him because he took Jake away from her. **

**Bye! If you have anymore questions, PM me. Until next time!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Sam's POV **

I threw open the door to see Bella breathing heavily, tears pouring down her face.

"Are you OK?" I asked in worry.

"Why do you care? You took Jake away from me. He was all I had." Bella cried.

"I'm sorry. Please let me explain." I begged, walking closer to her.

"What is there to explain?" She asked.

"A lot. Please. Hear me out." I said.

"OK..." She whimpered softly.

I went over to her and tucked her inside my chest. I held held her to me tightly and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I began. "I'm so sorry. I need to show you something so you can understand. But, just know, its just me and you are perfectly safe. I'd never put you in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"You won't believe it unless you see it. But I won't show you if you don't trust me. I need you to trust me right now, OK, Bella?" I looked down to her.

Bella nodded softly and I untangled myself from her. I undressed, while Bella wasn't looking, and phased. She looked at me and her eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Is - is that you Sam?" She asked, her voice shaking.

I slowly stepped towards her, wanting her to know she was safe. Her shaking hand reached out to rest on my head.

"Why are you showing me this?" Bella asked.

_Sam, I think Jacob is going to phase and see this. You might probably want to phase back. Jacob is mad. _

I heard Jared say in my thoughts.

I phased back and put my shorts on. Bella just looked at me in confusion.

"I need to tell you something more." I said.

"Okay." Bella nodded.

Before I could begin, the door to her house open then close. I could also hear Bella's heartbeat beat a little faster.

"Charlie." She whispered.

"Bella. Where are you?" I could hear her father call.

"I'm in my room." Bella answered.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask.

"I'm - uh." Bella met my eyes, and I could see that she was thinking of an excuse on say.

What was she supposed to say? I followed her home because I was worried about her? Isn't that stalking? I only followed her to make sure she was okay and to explain everything to her.

"I'm doing homework." Bella said.

"Oh."

I could hear his footsteps approach her room and Bella immediately started throwing her books onto her bed.

"Hide." Bella whispered.

I didn't have much time, so I just went inside her closer and closed the door. I could still hear what was going on.

"Bella. You should really go out sometimes. It probably isn't good for you to be locked up in your room all the time." I heard Charlie say.

"I know, dad. But there isn't much for me to do. Besides, I should be focused on my studies. That's more important." Bella replied.

"You should also be more social with others." Charlie said. "How are your nightmares?"

I froze. Bella had nightmares? For how long? Since when? Why? How could I help her?

"Uh, dad. We'll talk about this later. I have to study for my test." Bella said.

"Alright." Charlie said.

I heard him walk out of the room and I left the closet.

"You have nightmares?" I asked.

She sighed and turned away from me. "Yes. It isn't really a topic I'd like to discuss right now. And even if I did, who are you to even care? If Jake doesn't care, I don't expect you to."

"That's what I was trying to say. I have a lot to explain to you." I said.

"What else is there?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "I'm a werewolf. So is Jacob. But that's not all. We wolves are enemies of vampires."

Bella turned to face me in seconds. "Don't say that."

"Say what?" I asked.

"Leeches." She growled.

I didn't ask questions. I continued. "Anyway, we wolves do something called imprinting. Its when one of us looks at our soulmates. Nothing else matters except for out soulmate. We become whatever then need."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella asked. "Because Jacob imprinted? Because he no longer has time to deal with me? If that's the case, you can tell him that I don't care anymore! He can do whatever he wants for all I care! He will just have to understand that whatever happens to me will not be stopped."

"Bella." I said. "No. He didn't imprint. The reason he doesn't want you around him is that we can not control ourselves when we are angry. He could hurt you if he phases. Since Jacob didn't phase too long ago, he doesn't have much control over himself."

"Then why are you here?" Bella asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Bella. I imprinted on you."

She looked at me in shock. "You - you did what?"

"It wasn't something I could control. But I'm here to help you now." I explained. "I know I should've waited to tell you this, but it will hurt me to be away from you. I just don't want you to think I'm a stalker or something. It just hurts. When I came into your room, you were scared. Why?"

"Nightmares." Bella breathed. "I've had nightmares for so long. Since Edward left me."

"The leech?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "It just hurts so much everyday. Jake helped me heal and get over him, but the pain got worse when he said he didn't want to see me again."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, hugging her tightly. "I'm here to help you now..."

* * *

**Hey!**

**So, it took me a while to write this chapter, sorry. I hope you enjoyed and I will answer a few questions you might have.**

***Bella did not get chased by James, Victoria, and Laurent.**

***The Cullens left from what happened on her birthday.**

**That's all for now. Until next time! Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	4. Feeling The Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Nothing is impossible; the word itself says "I'm possible." -Audrey Hepburn

Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today. -James Dean

**The Next Morning...**

**Bella's POV **

I awoke and to my surprise, Sam was lying down on the bed beside me, asleep.

Wait. I didn't have nightmares last night. It is the first time in so long. I was finally able to sleep peacefully. Was it because of Sam?

I looked at the clock. _10:23 PM. _

_I guess I better get up. It is pretty late. _I thought.

I got up from bed slowly, careful not to wake Sam up. On my way to the kitchen, I saw a note pasted on the wall.

_Good morning, Bella. I had to go run an errand down at the station. I'll be back at 1:30 PM. I'll see you then. - Charlie_

I, then, began to fix breakfast.

It was actually kind of a good thing that Charlie wasn't here. At least he wouldn't go up to my room and see Sam in there. That would be a horrible thing. Imagine what he would think!

"How are you, Bella?"

I jumped a little at his voice, but I turned to face him. "Fine. Better than fine, actually. I didn't have nightmares. This is the first time I have slept this good in so long."

"That's good." Sam nodded.

"Yeah? Charlie's not here. Do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"You should be warned, though. We wolves eat a whole lot." Sam laughed.

"Your wolf was huge." I nodded.

"Why do you think we're so tall?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did notice Jake grew." I said.

"He'll be taller if he decides to become Alpha." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, currently, I'm the Alpha because I was the first to phase. But it's in Jacob's blood to be Alpha. I'm meant to be the Beta of the pack. I will stay Alpha until Jacob decides otherwise." Sam explained.

"Is that all the wolf stuff there is to know?" I asked.

**Sam's POV **

No. It actually isn't. But I wasn't about to tell that to Bella. Well, not yet, anyway. I've already thrown a lot at her.

"For now." I said.

"For now?"

"I don't want to overwhelm you." I clarified.

"Okay." Bella said. "So, what does this imprint mean for us?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be. A brother, friend, lover, or protector. For me, you are the most important thing in the world." I said.

"Even though you met me about a day ago?" She asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter. To me, you are as important as if I've known you all my life." I said.

"Oh. Well, I don't know what I need. I'm an emotional wreak right now. I haven't really had anyone to talk to since Jake left. I know of wasn't his fault though. Can I go see him?" Bella asked.

"You want to go right now?" I offered.

"Sure." She nodded.

...

"Bells!" Jacob hugged Bella.

I let out a low growl. I knew Jacob was her best friend but neither my wolf nor me liked the thought of him hugging her.

Jacob ignored me and said, "I am so sorry. I missed you so much, you know that, right? Now that we can hang out together, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I missed you, too." Bella said.

"Sam, you can go now. I'm not going to hurt her." Jacob said.

"I'm not leaving." I growled sharply.

"We can't get some time alone?" Jacob asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"This is bullshit, Sam. Why did you have to imprint on MY Bells? Why? Why not someone else?" Jacob asked. "And you don't own her."

"Alright. Fine. I'll leave. Just know that this will cause us BOTH pain. I hope you like to see Bella in pain." I said.

My words were forced out. I ran into the woods and phased. Although she wasn't too far away, I could feel pain rip through my chest. It hurt to even sit up. I collapsed to the floor and tried to get back up. I was just trying my best. Not only was I dealing with this pain, but also the pain of knowing she could get hurt at any moment. I had to deal with the most pain. I walked along a little further until I just eventually laid down.

"Sam. Come back." I heard Jacob's worried voice call from his house.

I used all of my strength to run back to the house and phase back. I opened the door and ran into the house as fast as I could. When I walked in, I saw Bella was lying on the couch using her arms to hold herself together.

"Its okay, Bella. Its okay. I'm here now." I soothed her, holding her to my chest tightly.

I whispered too low for Bella to hear, " I told you. You should've listened."

"Yeah, I should've." Jacob replied.

Bella finally relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, it does. That's why you, Jared, and Paul need to cover my patrols for a couple more days. As time passes, the pain will soon become bearable." I said. "I'm going to take her home."

I carried her out of Jacob's house and into her car.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I am currently working on a new story I'm hoping to release either today or tomorrow. It will be an all human Bella/ Paul story. Bye! Until next time!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	5. The Pack

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

"Keep your face always toward the sunshine —and shadows will fall behind you." — _Walt Whitman_

**Sam's POV **

Bella sat up and stared at me in confusion.

"Sam, what happened?" She asked.

"Bella, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I asked her.

I never should've left. I was so stupid. Bella means everything to me and I let her get hurt! I'm such a terrible person.

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Why are you asking?"

"I'll explain everything to you soon." I said. "Do you want to do something? We could get to know each other better."

"Whatever you want to do." She insisted.

"To you want to go see the rest of the pack?" I asked.

"Sure." She shrugged.

...

As Bella and I approached Paul, Jared, and Jacob, I could hear Paul mumble, "Great. He brought the leech lover with him."

Jacob and I growled at him. I barely managed to control myself. I was so close to ripping his throat...

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

What was I supposed to say? Bella, that motherfucker just called you a leech lover? That would be a weird thing to say. And it would make her feel bad. The leeches left.

"Shut up, Paul." I whispered so Bella couldn't hear.

"Only if the leech lover leaves." He whispered back.

"Don't mess with me, Paul." I warned.

He finally backed down and said to us, " I have something to do."

He ran off before any of us could say a word.

"Don't worry about him, Bella." I said.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Jared." Jared shook her hand.

"Hi." Bella said.

"Its nice to know we have someone joining our pack." He said.

"Thanks." Bella smiled.

"Bella. I'm sorry, really. Now that you know why I had to stay away from you, can you forgive me? I didn't want to hurt you after the leech left." Jacob apologized.

"Its okay, Jake. I - I understand that now. But, please, don't bring him up again. It still hurts to think about him." Bella said.

"Why, Bella? I understand that the leech you loved left, but why does it hurt? I thought you were over him." Jacob said.

"Yeah. Well, um, it's still hard to think about how my 'family' left me. I thought they actually cared about me, but all this time, they were lying to me. It's hard to always keep remembering that." Bella explained.

"Did the leech really hurt you that badly?' I snarled, thinking of ways I could kill him for making Bella suffer.

"Well, it hurt, but you don't need to kill him or anything, Sam." Bella said. "I'll be -"

"Don't say 'fine' Bella."' Jacob cut her off. "Do you remember exactly how much pain he put you through? It's too much for you to say you'll be fine."

"But I am, Jake." Bella said. "Or, at least I will be. One day. Soon. Eventually."

"Let's not think about him, alright?" I asked. "If it makes you feel bad, we don't have to talk about it. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Okay." Bella nodded.

...

I had taken Bella home and she went up to her room, while I followed.

"Sam, be honest." She said. "Does the pack hate me?"

"No. Paul just doesn't like you for being so close to the leeches, but don't worry. He's always like this." I assured her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't like him anymore, but if it's better for you, I can stay away." Bella offered.

"No, no! Its fine, really. I'll deal with Paul. How he's acting is way out of line." I said.

"You don't have to do that. I'm kind of used to people being like this around me." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, when I was with him, he hardly let me do anything. He was...overprotective." Bella said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far did you guys go? I just want to know." I asked.

"Not very far. We hardly even kissed. He was too scared to hurt me. After all, I'm just a weak little human." Bella said.

"Your not weak. They are the immortal ones." I said

Inside, I was glad the hadn't gone too far. If she ever decides she wants us to be together, I get to be her first. Besides, I don't doubt the leech would most definitely have hurt her. Those leeches have no control over themselves, do they? That's probably why the leech hardly kissed her.

"So, Bella, have you thought about what you need?" I asked.

"For what?" She asked. "Oh, the imprint. Well, no offense, but I don't think I'm in any place for a relationship. I'm kind of...broken. I don't really think I'm ready for another relationship. After all, my last relationship was a lie. I'm sorry, but it will take a while for me to get over it."

"I understand, Bella. I'll be whatever you need." I said.

"Thanks, Sam." Bella smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not just doing this because of the imprint. The imprint is just saying that I need to help you no matter what. Its up to us to chose how that goes. Not the imprint." I clarified.

"Thanks anyway. You really didn't have to to this." Bella said. "I just have a question."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Does - does Jake hate you? For imprinting on me, I mean." She said.

"Probably. He's mad because he wanted to imprint on you. Jacob loves you, but I hope he'll understand one day how strong an imprint is." I said.

"Yeah. I don't want him to be so sad all his life." Bella said.

"It wouldn't be your fault though." I said.

"How could it not?" She asked.

"You're meant for me. You didn't make that choice. It's none of our fault's because I didn't control it. I didn't force myself to imprint. It just...happens. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you or that I don't want to make you happier." I said.

"If you got the chance to deny the imprint, would you?" Bella asked.

"No way. You are the kind of person I'd want. You are so beautiful and kind." I admitted.

Bella laughed. "Thank you, Sam, but -"

My growl cut her off. Bella stopped smiling and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bella." I growled angrily. "I smell leeches."

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and favorite the story for more! I will also try and make the chapters longer.**

**What to you think will happen next? Who is the vampire? Why are they at Bella's house?**

**Until next time! Bye! Hugs! **

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	6. Leeches

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

The pain you feel today will be the strength you feel tomorrow.

**Please enjoy, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Sam's POV **

Bella became so scared after I said that. I could practically feel her fear.

"W - what? Who is it? The Cullens?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

The scent of leech came closer to us and one of the Cullens walked in. I got in front of Bella and growled at it. Those fucking leeches hurt Bella too much and now one of them wants to show up? No way am I allowing those leeches to do that.

"Bella. I need to talk to you." _It _spoke.

"You can just show up like this? What is wrong with you?" Bella asked.

The leech stepped closer to us, but I wasn't going to allow that. The leech looked very irritated at me, but I didn't care. I WAS going to protect Bella.

"Bella. I'm sorry, but we need to talk. Please tell your mutt to step aside." The leech told Bella.

"Don't call Sam that!" Bella defended me. "If you want to say something else about him, then get out."

"Okay! I'm sorry. Now can we talk?" The leech asked.

"That's ALL you want to do? Show up and talk?" Bella demanded. "I thought we were friends, Alice. But I guess not since you just packed up and fucking left me!"

The leech sighed. "I know. We're sorry, but there's something I need to tell you. Its important."

"Say it now then." Bella said.

"Who is he to you?" The pixie asked Bella.

"What was the important thing you came to say?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

I was a little disappointed she didn't answer the question, but that didn't matter because I felt more angry at the leech than anything else.

The pixie looked at me suspiciously and continued, "Edward loves you and he wants you back. He left because he thought he could protect you from us. Recently, your future has disappeared. I got scared and told everyone. Edward wanted to check on you himself, but everyone else told me I should go."

"Okay. I'm good. No thanks to you." Bella crossed her arms.

The leech sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry, but we had to. It was for your own safety."

"You guys treat me like I'm so fragile. Its not my fault you guys are the immortal ones." Bella said.

"Who is he?" The leech motioned to me.

"Sam." I growled. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Why are you protecting Bella from me? Why do you care about her so much?" The leech demanded.

"She's my imprint." I answered.

Since we hadn't discussed what she needed, I didn't know how to answer that.

The leech gasped. "What? No! Bella is going back to Edward!"

Bella laughed. "In your dreams. Oh, right you don't have any. But you don't control me. You think I'm so pathetic and that I will go running back into Edward's cold, dead arms after he hurt me so badly? You can tell him that I'm over him! I don't like him anymore. He clearly never loved me either."

"He did." The leech argued. "I told you. Edward left to protect you. He didn't want to, but he forced himself to. He's miserable, Bella. Please come back to him."

"No!" Bella shook her head.

"You have your answer. Now go." I ordered it.

The leech rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. But you ARE going back to Edward and you will love him!"

The leech glared at me and ran out of the room. I turned around and Bella collapsed into my arms, sobbing. I held her tightly.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked in concern.

"I don't love him anymore, Sam. But they aren't going to leave me alone about it! Alice is so persistent and won't give up! I'll be forced to become a vampire! I don't want that anymore, Sam!" She cried.

I stroked her hair. "It'll be okay, Bella. I'm here to help you. I won't let them turn you. Trust me. You'll be safe. They will leave you alone. You won't be forced to go back to them."

Bella looked up at me. "Are you sure? Sam, I don't think -"

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm sure. I could even kill them for you of you want."

"Thanks. I don't know what to say. This is all too different for me. I am so used to the cold and your body feels so different. Almost comforting. I am also not used to someone always being around. Edward was usually always hunting. He never trusted me to be alone for a second. When he went hunting, one of the Cullens stayed behind to babysit me. It wasn't exactly the best."

"Bella." I spoke. "If you ever decide to be with me, I will never be like that. I will let you have more freedom. I will always there for you."

I could then see Bella blush. Her face looked beautiful in the process.

She his her face in my chest and replied, "Thanks. That sounds like a wonderful life. Almost like one I'd like to be in."

Those words shocked me. "Wait, do you mean...?"

"Yes. I just think we should get to know each other for maybe a couple of days. Then, yes. You're a wonderful person, Sam. I never noticed that. All I thought of you before was the person who took! Jake away from me. Now that understand why, I see you as so much more and better things." Bella admitted.

I laughed lightly. "Everyone thinks we're a gang. It's kind of weird through. I know we're not, but it's what everyone assumes. I just kind of got used to it."

"You shouldn't. That's not what you are." Bella said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not going to explain everything to them." I replied.

"Do you think Alice will come back?" Bella asked.

"Not if you go stay in the reservation with me." I said.

"I don't think Charlie will let me." Bella said. "He's, uh, a little too overprotective over me and will threaten you...a lot...constantly."

"Its fine. Plus, we wolves heal fast. Bonus." I laughed. "We also have to tell him the truth one day. Vampires, werewolves, imprints, all of it."

"I don't know how he'll take it when we do. Imagine me saying: 'hey, dad! I dated a leech and now I'm in love with a very handsome werewolf!' No! I couldn't say that!" She giggled.

He room was filled with our laughs and her words repeating in my head. She said she's in love with me. She called me handsome. I don't even think she noticed because she would've been blushing a crimson red by now.

But that was fine. I think I could love Bella too.


	7. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**It's not about perfect. It's about effort.** – Jillian Michaels

**Please review for more!**

**A Couple Days Later...**

**Sam's POV **

The leeches hadn't come back yet. I was hoping they never would. I don't want to have to kill them.

The good thing was that Bella and I got to know each other way better. It was as if I've know her for years. However, I've known her for a week by now. To be honest, I think I was falling in love with her. She was so beautiful and kind...

"Sam." Jared called to me.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Paul said he's sorry." Jared said.

"What?" I asked once again. "Paul never apologizes. Why?"

"I don't know." Jared shrugged.

"I'll ask him later." I shrugged.

I didn't really feel like dealing with him right now. He could do whatever he wanted. I didn't care as long as it didn't hurt Bella. I really wanted to kill him for calling her a leech lover for the millionth time.

I walked away and headed back towards Bella's house. Her father wasn't there. She was alone. I really hoped she wouldn't encounter the leeches again. They hurt her too much. I'd kill them if they messed with her. I meant it.

I gently knocked on her door and Bella opened it shortly, smiling immediately.

"Hey, Sam!" She said. "I didn't know you were out there. Come in."

"Hi, Bella." I said, walking inside and following her to her bedroom.

"I have to study for a couple tests, so I'm sorry if I'm not too...talkative. I'm kind failing these classes, so I need the grade." Bella admitted.

"No, I understand." I nodded. "Your studies come first."

"Thanks, Sam. You're always so understanding." Bella smiled, opening her workbooks.

"Anytime, Bella." I replied.

I sat on her bed while she worked, remembering what she said a couple days ago.

_...and now I'm in love with a very handsome werewolf..._

Did she really mean it? Or was she referring to us in the future? I kind of hoped for both. I hoped she loved me now and would later in our lives. Besides, she said she would give us a try. And by us, she meant us dating. I didn't mind it. Bella was perfect for me. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. And I knew it wasn't just the imprint talking. My wolf and I agreed. My wolf wanted things to go by quicker. Very quicker.

_Kiss her already!_ My wolf growled at me. _Claim her! Claim our mate! She's ours. _

_We can't do that. Bella needs to wants this for herself too. _I argued with my wolf.

"Sam, you look distracted." Bella turned to face me. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Maybe later. You better study. I don't want you failing." I said.

"Neither do I. These tests are hard." Bella groaned.

"I can help you." I offered.

"Not if it'll be a problem to you." Bella said.

"No, it won't." I assured her.

"Thanks, Sam." Bella smiled.

I replied honestly, walking over to her. "Anytime, Bella."

...

"I'm glad I got that out of the way. I understand the subject way more now." Bella said, putting her books away. "Thanks."

I laughed. "You don't have to keep thanking me. I'll do anything if it means spending time with you."

Bella blushed and murmured a thank you.

I laughed. Bella just couldn't stop thanking me, could she?

"I'll go patrol in about an hour." I informed Bella.

"You can go if you want. I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry if I kept you away from doing your job." Bella apologized.

"No, you didn't." I told her. "Even if you did, I was the one who chose to stay."

Bella blushed again and I smiled. Bella was so beautiful and perfect for me.

_You have too make sure Bella wants this too._ I ordered my wolf.

He didn't listen and scenes of us together filled my mind.

_Stop that! _I warned. _Do you really want to risk upsetting Bella?_

My wolf then calmed down and I sighed. Bella stared at me in confusion.

"Sam? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Fine."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Yes." I assured her.

Inside, I scolded my wolf for worrying Bella. She had too much to deal with right now and the last thing she needed was me doing something to her that she didn't want.

Bella deserved for things to go however she wanted. I'd wait for her. I wasn't going to rush this because it wouldn't be very fair to her. I wasn't even sure if she loved me or not. I didn't know.

**Bella's POV**

Sam looked very nervous and something else I couldn't quite make out. What was he thinking? Is he worried about something? Oh please don't make the Cullens come back. If that's what Sam was hiding, I'm scared. Seeing Alice made me realize that I never wanted to see the Cullens again and that Edward never loved me.

_Get into reality, Bella!_ I scolded myself. _Why would a perfect vampire ever love a weak and defenseless HUMAN like you? Sam probably doesn't like you either. That might be why he's nervous._

My heart dropped. What if Sam DIDN'T want me? What if he never did? What of he's like Edward and thinks of me as nothing more than a human toy?

I looked up at Sam who looked at me worriedly.

"Bella? You look upset." He informed me, worry all over his face and voice.

_How could you ever doubt him? He loves you and you love him. He isn't like Edward. _I told myself.

"I was just thinking about failing class. I've been kind of distracted." I lied.

Sam stood up. "Distracted? If in distracting you, just say so and I'll leave."

"No! No!" I said quickly. "The leeches are distracting me. I keep thinking they'll come back. You're not distracting me at all, Sam."

He sat back down. "Don't worry. If they come back, I can always kill them for you."

"I guess so. But it's okay if you stay. Its really no problem. Actually, I can focus more with you here." I admitted.

"I'll hang around with you more often, then." Sam smiled.

I blushed again for the millionth time. "I'd like that."

"So would I." He replied, making my blush darker.

Hanging around with Sam was much more different than being with Edward. I actually felt comfortable most of the time with Sam. The only time I didn't feel comfortable was when I was thinking that he was like Edward, but that was caused by me. Not him. I could hardly ever get comfortable with Edward. Maybe its the thought that he wanted my blood more than he wanted me. Also, because he was a vampire. I knew Sam could phase into a giant wolf, but that made me feel safer than ever. I knew Sam would never hurt me. Something in me assured me that he wouldn't hurt me.

Inside, I was always scared of Edward, but I never noticed it. Maybe Jasper noticed. Of wasn't his fault that he almost killed me though. I was sure of it. I didn't blame him at all. It was just like an instinct. Jasper couldn't control it. Anyway, Sam would never let his instincts control him if they could hurt me. Jasper didn't have control over his. He didn't have the experience. I was sure Sam knew what would happen if he hurt me. He wouldn't let himself do that.

"I'll be back soon, Bella. I have to go patrol." Sam informed me.

I gave him a quick hug and said, "Bye, Sam."

He smiled at me. "Bye, Bella."


	8. Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy and, like Bella, I have tests to study for. Its been pretty exhausting, but I try my best to update for you guys! I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review telling me what you think!**

**(NOTE: Sam did not go out with Leah at all. Jacob still likes Bella, but he won't try to flight with Sam for her. There will be drama, but just not this.)**

**Sam's POV**

I was put patrolling with Jared right now. Ever since I imprinted on Bella, I kept my thoughts away from Jacob. I knew it was already hard enough for him. He didn't need me to make things worse.

I walked around, checking for any signs that the leeches had come back. If they had, I would've killed them. They had hurt Bella.

_Sam, are you okay?_

_Yeah, fine. I just want to kill those leeches. It just makes ma angry to think they've hurt her. _I growled.

_Okay, Sam, please calm down. I don't need you killing me too. Other than that, how's Bella? _Jared asked.

_She's been acting a little strange. She might know something she's not telling me. It kind of scares me. _I admitted.

_Did you ask her what was wrong? _Jared inquired.

_I wanted to, but I didn't. Who knows? It might be personal to her. _I said.

_Have you opened up to her yet? _Jared asked.

_I've wanted to tell her what I've been thinking, but I don't want to overwhelm her in any way. It wouldn't be fair to Bella. _I said.

_It won't help anything if you keep things from her. Bella might think you don't trust her. I'm sure you don't want that. _Jared said.

_I don't. I don't want to worry her. I don't want to make her feel in any way that is bad. It'll just make me feel worse. Plus, we still have the leeches to deal with. I don't want Bella to keep worrying about these things. I should be protecting her from them. _I thought.

_Don't keep things from her. What have you been thinking? _Jared asked.

_My wolf wants her. Badly. I'm afraid I won't be able to fight with him one day. _I said.

_Did anything she say cause this? _He asked.

_...and now I'm in love with a very handsome werewolf..._

_I don't know if she means it. I just want that to be true for some reason. I haven't even known her for that long. It's kind of frustrating. I wish I could know what she really thinks about me. _I said.

_I'm sure she means it. She never acted like this towards Jacob. He's shown me because he says he is trying hard to be happy for you. Bella most likely likes you. Girls are kind of complicated with these things to us. But to be fair, we're not mind readers. _Jared laughed.

_I'm lucky that I'm not a leech. Bella might think I would hurt her. I'm scared to do that. _I said.

_This imprinting thing is hard, isn't it? _Jared asked.

_But it's still good because I get to be with Bella. _I said.

_Ugh. Imprinting sounds horrible. _Jared groaned.

_Its good in many ways too. _I said.

**Bella's POV**

I was honestly kind of worried that Sam didn't like me. What if he felt like he was forced to be with me? What if the only reason he was around me was so he wouldn't be in pain?

I felt a pain begin to form in my chest. What if he turned out to be like Edward? I didn't think it would happen, but still. I never know. I always thought I'd spend forever with him. That obviously won't come true. It still hurts. He tricked me. He made me think he cared about me. That was a bit cruel. Wait, no. It WAS cruel. You shouldn't just trick somebody like that. Especially not if they love you. I use to love Edward. That was long gone now. I was just thinking if I loved Sam.

There are so many reasons why I might. He cares for me to begin with. I could already imagine a life like that. He seemed so...perfect. The Cullens proved to me that it could be possible. Many people think there's no such thing as perfect. There isn't. Sam is the closest you'll get. He seems so nice and handsome. At least I knew I genuinely thought this. Edward might've been messing with me.

A couple hours later, I was tired and headed towards my bed. I pulled the covers up to me and I began to sleep. It was about 9:31 PM when I went to sleep.

I slept pretty well. I remembered a bit of a nightmare, but that was it. I wonder why...

**Sam's POV **

When I got done with my patrol, I went back to Bella's house. Her dad wasn't home. I looked up and saw her window open. I simply jumped up. When I was inside her room, I closed her window and locked it.

I saw Bella lying asleep on her bed. She must've been so tired. I sat down on the edge of her her bed, staring at the walls of her room, thinking. Bella mumbled things in her sleep, but I mostly tuned her voice out. I didn't want to invade her privacy.

"Sam..."

I immediately looked down at her, thinking I woke her up. No. She was still asleep. Was she dreaming of me? Was of a good dream? What did she think of me?

"Edward..." She whimpered. "No...stop..."

I froze. She was having a nightmare. What could I do to help?

"No...don't... Stop..."

I began to worry. I didn't want her to deal with this. I did the next best thing. I laid down on her bed and pulled her to my chest. Only seconds later, she began to relax and fell into a deeper sleep. It felt so comfortable that I eventually fell asleep, too.

...

I woke up before Bella did. Her dad was now home. I got up and headed out the window to avoid getting caught by her dad. I didn't want Bella to get into any trouble. What would her dad think if hr saw me lying on her bed? It would be a whole lot of chaos. I didn't want to cause that to Bella. After all, I just wanted to help her. It wouldn't be helping if I got caught by her dad.

I listened to Bella's quickened heartbeat, telling me she had woken up.

"Hey, Bella." He dad called to her.

'Oh, hi dad." Bella replied. "How are you? I was waiting for you last night. I just got tired with all the studying."

"I'm good. What about you? I'm sure you'll pass your exams anyway." Her dad assured her.

"Thanks, dad. I just don't understand this one part. I need to study it a bit more." She said.

"I'll leave you to it then." Her dad said before exiting the room.

Knowing Bella would be studying, I went back to my house to give her some time to study. I didn't want her to fail her tests. I'm sure she wouldn't, but she might want some alone time.

I went inside and looked around the empty house. Since I phased, I spent most of my time outside. I had nothing more to do. I didn't want to go out with people because I might end up phasing and hurt somebody. I know I have good control over myself, but I still didn't know what I'd do if I got mad and phased.

For now, I planned on talking to Bella soon. I needed to tell her what I had been thinking. I wanted to know how she felt about me.


	9. News

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey! I have been so busy recently will all my stories and all the work I have. I managed to get this chapter to over 1,600 words! This is one of my storied that you guys seem to be enjoying the best, so I tried to make this chapter come out sooner and make it longer. The action is about to come back into the story! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Please review, follow, and add this story to your favorites! Bye!**

**Sam's POV**

"Bella. Can I talk to you?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

She had been studying for hours thinking she would fail. I wanted to take her mind off it and we needed to talk.

"What is it, Sam?" She asked, flipping the book closed before looking up at me, her eyes meeting mine.

"Its about..." I trailed off.

_What if she didn't want to hear about this? What if she never wanted to talk about the imprint? What if she wants to study instead of talk about this? What if she doesn't care that I'm worrying about all of this? Should I even tell her? What do I say now?_

"Just say it." Bella encouraged me. "I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad. Plus, I could use a good distraction from all the studying. I am getting pretty tired."

"Bella, I know that we've known each other for little over a week, but I already have feelings towards you." I blurted out, immediately regretting it, scared she'd be disgusted by what I had just said.

Instead, she looked at me, her beautiful brown eyes searching mine as she sat up in front of me. "Is that what has been going on with you lately? I was worried about you. Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, Bella." I nodded, looking down, tearing my eyes away from hers. "If its too early for you, I understand. I don't expect you to feel the same way. I know I probably shouldn't be saying this since you're busy, but I've just been stressing about it. I felt like you should know how I've been feeling. Just remember that you don't have to change for me. If I have to, I'll wait for you. I can give you some time if that's what you need."

"Sam, look up at me." Bella told me. I allowed myself to look at her, but still unable to read her. "I have been feeling the same way. Stress, concern, love, all of it. Don't worry. Even if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't treat you any different. I know that this must be hard for you already. I know Jake isn't giving you the easiest time. You don't have to worry about how I'll react to anything you say."

My eyes widened slightly. "Wait. What? You feel the same way? Really?"

"Yes." Bella giggled. "Did you think I didn't? Did I act like I didn't?"

"Oh, no." I smirked. "You left me plenty of clues that you did."

Bella blushed. "Don't tell me. I wasn't sleep talking, was I?"

"You do talk about me in your sleep." I said, brushing her hair behind her ear gently. "But you also say some things while you're awake..."

"What?" Bella gasped. "Oh no! What did I say?"

"Not a lot." I lied. "The most recent one was '_...and now I'm in love with a very handsome werewolf..._'."

"When did I say that? I don't remember." Bella said, hiding her blush by looking away.

I tiled her face back so she could stare at me. "When I said I'd tell your father about this one day. You remember?"

"Yes...I remember now." Bella said, staring at my face nervously. "I didn't realize I said that. I'm sorry."

I laughed. "You have nothing to be sorry for. That made my day. I just didn't know if you meant it at that moment or if you meant it for us in the future. I guess I have my answer now. I just can't get over the fact that you feel the same way. Its kind of surprising to hear you say it instead of me just thinking you do."

"Oh..." Bella said. "What does this mean for us now?"

"You tell me." I said. "I'm whatever you need, remember? Just say what you need and that's what I will become."

Bella replied, "Do I need to SAY it? Can't you just know what I need?"

I knew what she wanted. I wanted of too. I just wanted to hear her say the words. I had known her for nearly two weeks now. I never wanted anything more than I wanted Bella.

"No. I need YOU to say it." I urged her.

She bit her lip nervously before saying, "Sam, I love you."

I leaned in and whispered in her ear gently, "Bella, I love you, too. Do you really want this?"

"Yes." Bella replied, but I could feel that she was still nervous.

I leaned in to kiss her, but, before I could, Jacob bursted into the room. I groaned as I pulled away from Bella, turning to face Jacob. I expected him to be angry at what I was about to do, but he looked concerned and worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I read his expression.

"Sam. Its the Cullens. They're st the border asking for you and Bella. Its important." He informed me.

I snuck a glance at Bella, who looked terrified. "We'll be there in a second."

"Hurry." Jacob said before rushing back out of the room.

I looked at Bella apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bella, but we have to go. Jacob said it'd be important."

"We should go." Bella nodded.

"I'll carry you." I offered. "So we can get there quicker."

Bella agreed and I lifted her up. She held onto me tightly as I ran towards the border, seeing the leeches already there. The only one missing was the leech that had hurt Bella. I wanted to kill him.

I set Bella down who stared down at the floor. I pulled her to my side and looked back over to the leeches, who looked at Bella in concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked for the second time.

"Its Edward." The pixie stood forward. "I'm sorry for before, Bella. I won't force you to go back to him. I didn't realize how strong your bond with Sam was. Although, I'm afraid you might be forced to go back to Edward."

"By who?" I demanded.

I would never allow that to happen. Bella didn't want to go back to him. Nobody could force her to go back to him. I wouldn't allow Bella to be forced to do anything.

"Edward. He's going to the Volturi." The pixie told us.

"Hold on." Jacob interrupted. "Don't the Volturi know about us werewolves and imprints? If he tells them, it don't change anything."

"No, no." The pixie shook her head. "I saw it. Edward's going to tell them that Bella is HIS mate and that Sam is forcing Bella to leave Edward for him. I don't know EXACTLY what he'll say, but the only thing that HASN'T changed, is that he WILL convince them. The Volturi will allow Edward to change Bella without breaking the treaty. Bella won't be able to cross the border after she's changed. It will hurt both of them."

Bella grabbed a tighter hold on my arm. I allowed her to.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"There is one thing, but you may not like it." The pixie told me. "There is also a chance that it may not work."

"What is it?" I asked anyway, wanting to know how to prevent all this.

"Let Bella go talk with the Volturi. She might be able to convince them that Edward is lying. However, it may not work and we may not be able to stop them from changing her." The pixie stated. "I can't see exactly what will happen."

"How much time to we have?" I asked.

"Edward left recently. He'll make it there in three days because of the bright sun. After that, you have a day before I can no longer see anything. Bella might be changed or not." The pixie stated.

"Is that our best option?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "You have to get Bella there a day after Edward arrives. That way, she can have time to explain everything without Edward being in the way. He'll be there, but they would've already got his side of the story. If he sees Bella there before he explains his story. He'll just take her without explaining anything."

"So they have to go in three days? Can't anyone go with her?" I asked in worry. I didn't want Bella going there alone.

"It'll be better if she goes alone." The pixie frowned, looking down at Bella.

I sighed. "I don't like this. I don't think she should go alone."

"I'll go."

**Bella's POV**

I looked up from Sam's side to see Emmett. He wanted to go with me? That could be dangerous...

"I don't think that will be a good idea." Alice told him.

"I'll stand close by, but I won't go in. Bella will be safe with me. If I see anything wrong, ilk come back immediately and let you know." Emmett said.

"That might be good. The Volturi won't be able to recognize your scent will all the other vampires around. If Sam went, it would be more difficult to hide his scent." Alice stated. "Sam, do you trust Emmett to take Bella there?"

Sam looked at me nervously before sighing, "Yes."

When I thought that would be the end, he surprised me by saying, "But if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to tear you to pieces and burn them the second I see you again."

"I got it." Emmett nodded. "I will go get you if I notice that anything is wrong."

"We'll see you in three days." Carlisle said.

"Bye, Bella."

Then they all disappeared, the rest of the pack leaving shortly, too.

"I'll take you home." Sam told me before picking me up. "I need to talk to you before you go anywhere with them."


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey. Sorry for not updating in...weeks, is it? I was busy (as usual. I'm sorry) and didn't know how to make this chapter play out, so I'm sorry if it's horrible. As usual, don't be afraid to point out spelling or grammar mistakes and favorite and follow this story. Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

Those fucking leeches! I wanted to kill them so fucking bad. But for now, I had to talk to Bella.

I sat her down on her bed, sitting down beside her.

"I don't like this, Bella. I want to kill him." I growled.

"Sam, I know you do, but you can't." Bella told me, trailing her hand down my arm in order to calm me.

"I'm going with you." I stated, firmly.

"What?" Bella gasped. "And risk your life? No! You can't!"

"Bella, I'll be fine. I need to make sire YOU are okay. You are my first priority." I informed her.

She shook her head. "No. Emmett will make sure I'm okay. I trust him. He won't hurt me and I know he'll go get you in case things get bad."

"Bella, I don't want you to go." I said. "I don't like the thought of you being near him or all those leeches."

"Trust me, I don't want to go either. But if Alice says it's our best option, then I have to try." She said.

I tilted her head towards mine and didn't hesitate in pressing my lips to hers, feeling her begin to kiss me back. I held her tighter to me as Bella gave me access to her mouth with a soft moan. I explored her warm mouth, loving the taste of her.

I then pulled away, allowing her to breathe. Bella took a deep breath before smiling at me.

"Sam, that was...amazing." She admitted, looking a bit nervous as she blushed.

I stroked her cheek with my thumb as I replied, "I know, and I'd like to do it again."

"Do it then." She dared me.

I didn't have to be asked twice. I kissed her briefly before I had to stop due to my phone ringing.

"Sorry." I mumbled, apologizing to Bella

It was the second time we had been interrupted and all I wanted was Bella right now.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled, picking up.

"Sorry, Sam." Jacob apologized.

I knew that he really wasn't sorry. He must've known he was going to interrupt us. Jacob still loved Bella. I loved her more.

"What do you want?" I repeated, beginning to lose my patience.

"Do you know what you're going to do? About Bella, I mean. Are you really going to let her go just like that?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "How do you know she won't go running back to Edward?"

"Shut the fuck up before I fucking kill you." I threatened, leaving the room so Bella wouldn't hear. "Unlike you, I trust her to make her own decisions. I don't fucking want her to go, but I know she'll come back to ME."

"Give up on her, Sam. Let me have her. It'll save you from all the heartbreak." He offered.

"I kissed her." I informed him.

"Sam!" He growled. "Why? Bella is mine and you fucking know it!"

I laughed bitterly. "You only wish. Bella was never yours. Have you ever kissed her?"

"No..."

"That's what I thought. Bella clearly loves me so shut the fuck up and leave us alone." I snarled, hanging up and walking back into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had to deal with something." I apologized.

"Its okay." Bella smiled. "At least know you can finish."

I ran to her side, kissing down her neck as a soft moan escaped her lips. I kissed her warm mouth again, wanting to be closer to her. Wanting to forget about Jacob.

My wolf was jealous of how close he and Bella had been before. How they had been such great friends. How he was always there for her. How he shared memories with her that I didn't.

I pulled away from Bella as I attempted to forget those thoughts and allow Bella a chance to breathe.

"And yes, I'll admit, I am jealous. I'm jealous of every minute you spend with him, of every concerned expression you send his way, of every tear shed, of every glance, every touch, and every thought. I want to rip him to pieces and purge him from your mind and from your heart. But I can't."

― Colleen Houck

"What's wrong, Sam?" Bella asked. "You look upset."

I placed my forehead on hers, breathing, "I don't want you to leave. I still think its too dangerous."

"I don't want to leave you, Sam, but its the nest choice we can make. Let's make the most of the next couple of days. And I promise to you that I'll be fine. I'll never leave you." She swore.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so fucking much. It hurts..." I admitted.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, feeling the same pain in my chest.

"I know, Sam. I know." I agreed. "It'll be okay, though. All I have to do is convince them that I love you and we are soulmates. It shouldn't be that hard. I love you and only you."

"I don't know how well this will work though." Sam admitted. "_Alice_ said that it may not work the way we intend it to. I really want to go with you, but apparently, its too 'dangerous'."

"If they can make out your scent, who knows what they might do to you?" I asked in fear. Just the thought of that terrified me.

"Bella, us werewolves were made to fight and kill vampires. I think I could fight them off." Sam said. "After a while, if I don't, I'm sure that they would at least give me a chance to speak. They should be able to tell that we are connected the second they see me."

"I don't know..." I bit down on my lip nervously.

"You don't have to stress about this. Its my job to protect _you_. Somehow, I will find a way to do just that. I will make sure those vampires don't hurt you of it's the last thing I do." Sam promised me, taking both of my hands in his, attempting to comfort me.

"Yeah. I guess of will be okay. If you say it, then I believe it. I trust you." I assured him, slightly feeling as of he thought I doubted him in any way. "I never doubted you."

"How many days do we have left together? Four, I think. I'll spend every second of that time with you. We don't even have to talk about plans. I will do that on my own and occasionally talk with the pack about it. There's not much they can do." Sam frowned.

"I know that Jake can try..." I said, immediately regretting my words, wishing I could take them back. I knew Sam still didn't like knowing that Jake wanted me. "I'm sorry, Sam. I wasn't thinking. I just meant that he could help you if you ever needed it. But of you want, you can also command him to do it if you wanted..."

I trailed off, knowing that I was just rambling on. I wasn't sure he even heard me.

"Its okay, Bella. You of have to apologize for what I think." Sam sighed. "I'm just slightly jealous of the time you spent together with him before me. I know that I don't have a right to be jealous because I never knew you then, but I still don't like the thought. Honestly, I'm sorry. I don't mean that you can't hang out with him or anything, though."

"Sam, you don't need to apologize." I assured him. "Since you imprinted on me, I'm sure that you don't try to get jealous about me hanging out with Jake or anyone else. I don't blame you either. Its like...an instinct for you. You can't control it, but it happens anyway."

"Thanks, Bella." Sam smiled at me. "You really know how to make me feel better."

I blushed. "You're welcome, I guess."

Sam stroked my cheek with his fingers (making me blush darker) before kissing me and saying, "I love you, Bella. No matter what. I promise to be there for you through this and never leave your side. I am here to help you through this."


	11. Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Sorry for not updating. I hope you will enjoy this update. Review and I might update again tomorrow. Tell me what you think! Do you think the story is playing out alright? Review, follow, add this story to your favorites, and enjoy!**

**Four Days Later...**

**Bella's POV**

Oh god. Today was the day that I had been dreading. I had to go see the Volturi. I had to leave Sam.

He was lying on the bed as I packed a couple of things. Emmett was taking me there. Maybe running? I didn't know. I just knew that I had to leave Sam for something that Edward caused.

I jumped into his arms, knowing that I would have to leave soon.

"I don't want to go." I said, holding him tighter.

"I don't want you to go, either. But I also don't want them to hurt you if you don't go." Sam frowned, but quickly kissed me. "I love you. Please don't forget that."

"Never." I promised, tears filling my eyes as we kissed.

I hoped that it wasn't the last kiss that we would ever share.

...

Emmett had ran to wherever the Volturi were supposedly located. He had to stop sometimes and take longer paths because of the Sun. Nonetheless, I made it there and Emmett set me down.

"I have to leave you here, Bella, but I will be nearby. Don't be scared. They will come and get you soon." Emmett said before he ran off.

I nodded, but then felt sick. Everything was happening so quickly. I don't remember much afterwards except me collapsing to the floor and something cold touching me.

...

"Isabella!"

I woke up, feeling my head spin. I looked around and saw many...vampires, including Edward standing nearby. It looked almost like a castle down here. I looked forward to the vampire who called my name.

"Bella!" Edward smiled, taking a step closer to me.

I backed up, bumping into a vampire who was standing directly behind me. He took a hold of my arms so that I could not move.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"Isabella." The vampire who called me before spoke. "My name is Aro and I have a couple of questions for you."

"What?" I asked shakily.

"Did you know that Edward is your mate?" Aro asked.

"He is not my mate." I shook my head. "That is clear."

"Oh? How so?" He asked.

"He lied to me. He told me he loved me, but he didn't. He left me in the middle of the woods to die. If he really was my mate, he never would have done that." I said. "I also have a wolf mate."

"The werewolves? Which one? How do you know?" Aro asked.

I hesitated. "Sam. He imprinted on me. It means that he is bonded with me. Edward can not be my mate because I already have one."

"Aro," Edward interrupted. "Sam is lying to her. They are not mates. I have always loved Bella. Allow me to change her right now and we will leave."

"No! He can't change me! I have a mate!" I said.

Aro looked at us closely. "I must admit, this is not the easiest problem. Usually, vampires come in because they broke or violated some kind of rule. I do not see any problem in letting Edward leave with her. On the other hand, Isabella could not be making this up."

I shot Edward a dirty look. He was lying to the Volturi.

_"So you're gonna lie to me, fuck you _  
_Try to fake cry to me, that's cool _  
_Said that you would ride with me, guess not_  
_So you can keep on calling, but I ain't gonna respond_  
_'Cause I don't need your love, I don't need your cash_  
_I don't want your stupid shit, you can have it back_  
_You keep saying that I'm crazy not to take you back_  
_But if that makes me crazy, you're a psychopath_  
_I bet you're missing me, I'm hoping it hurts_  
_I'm making fires out of all your t-shirts_  
_And I let all the other boys take off your sweatshirt_  
_The one you gave to me when we still worked."_

"I am telling the honest truth. Can I go?" I asked.

"No, not yet. What is your side of the story? What really happened when you were left in the woods?" Aro asked.

"Edward told me that he no longer loved me. He said that he and his family were leaving. I said that I'd go with them, but he said no. Edward left me in the woods, alone. Sure, I eventually found my way back home, but I could've gotten lost. If I was really his mate, he would have considered that possibility." I said, crossing my arms. "Edward just wants me back and he's making all those lies up."

"Bella." Edward faked a hurt look. "I really do love you. Just admit that that wolf isn't your mate so we can go and continue our lives together."

"Um, no." I shook my head. "Sam is my mate. I don't care if you don't believe it, but its true. What do you not understand, Edward? Your real mate is out there somewhere. I am not yours."

"Do you even hear yourself? Do you remember everything I gave you? What do you want? Say it and I'll give it to you, whatever it is. we can get married, or whatever you want. Just say it and stop claiming that the wolf is your mate." Edward said.

By now, we forgot that we weren't alone. I couldn't even focus on anything. I was so mad at Edward. He was trying to ruin my life! I was never and will never be his mate! What did he not understand?

"Excuse me, Edward? I don't want _anything_ from you. Take your fucking shit and leave! That's what I want! I want you to leave Sam and I alone! We are happy, can't you see that? Even if Sam wasn't my mate, which he is, what would make you think that I would actually _want_ to go back to you?" I laughed. "Because I don't. I hate you! I fucking hate you, Edward! You think that you can hurt me and expect me to go running back to you. How pathetic do you think I am? How pathetic are you? You leave and cause all this shit but you still expect me to love you! I don't! I'm fucking done with you Edward Cullen!"

Edward snarled at me, walking towards me. "You are mine. I don't give a fuck if you don't want to come back to me or not. I need you. I fucking need you to fucking live! I fucking love you!"

With that, he pushed the vampire behind me out of the way and began to kiss me. I struggled to push him away, but he was much stronger than me. When he pulled away, I yelled at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN"T JUST KISS ME LIKE THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU WERE ALWAYS SO CONTROLLING OVER ME! I CAN DO THINGS WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION, YOU KNOW! YOU DON"T FUCKING OWN ME!" I yelled.

"Edward." Aro called for him. Edward hesitantly looked over at him. "It seems clear that Isabella is not your mate. You are to leave her and her mate alone or suffer the consequences."

Edward growled. "Bella is mine. Bella will be mine."

"You are free to go, Isabella." Aro said, completely ignoring Edward.

"Thank you." I nodded, following one of the gaurds out.

When I had walked out of wherever I just was, I looked around for Emmett. Before I could, however, something cold picked me up and ran.

_It's Edward..._

**Sam's POV**

I anxiously sat back, my phone in my hand as I sat near the edge of the border, where _Emmett_ was supposed to bring Bella back to me. I was taken by surprise when my phone rang. That meant something happened.

"Sam, Edward took her. As soon as they made it out, he ran with her. I am tracking them down right now, but you might need to come along too in case something happens to her..." Emmett's worried voice trailed off.

"Stupid motherfucker." I growled. "Where? Send me your location. I will be there in a minute."

I hung up and phased, ready to kill Edward fucking Cullen for touching my mate...


	12. Don't Bite Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**While I'm here, check out Opening My Heart, a short one-shot which I plan on continuing after one of the three stories I am currently working on ends. Check it out, review, add the story to your favorites, and follow! **

**If you review and let me know what you think on this chapter, I might update tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

I growled, frustrated. "How the hell did he even get past all of the other vampires?"

"I only heard parts, but he's working with one of them. One of them helped him, somehow." Emmett said.

"When I find him, I am going to _kill_ him." I threatened.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, running to catch up with him.

**Bella's POV**

I sat up, looking around. I didn't know where I was. I was in the middle of a building, windows, hallways, and stairs were around me. Where was I? How did I get here?

"She's awake." I heard a male voice say.

"I fucking know that!" Edward growled.

I looked around for Edward fearfully. Why was I here? What was going to happen to me now?

"Stay here and I fucking mean it." Edward threatened the other voice.

_Please let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream._

A cold hand touched me and I flinched.

"Oh, Bella. Don't tell me you're scared of me." Edward laughed. "I would never hurt you. I love you and you know that."

"I guess it didn't hurt me when I was broken after you left." I said.

"Don't bring up the past. That was a mistake. I didn't realize that you were my mate and that I loved you so much." Edward said.

"You didn't realize you loved me so much? What was I to you before, then? A toy? You planned on leaving me until you realized you _loved_ me?" I asked angrily.

"Bella, you're forgetting that I only wanted the best for you. Don't you still want to be with me?" Edward sat down beside me. "I can turn you right now if you want."

"No! Don't do that! Please..don't do that." I whimpered, thinking about how it would mean losing Sam.

"I realize you are better off with me. Immortal." Edward said, his mouth close to my neck, his arms holding me down. "What changed? Why don't you want to spend forever with me? Your mate."

"You are not my mate, so please let me go!" I ordered, knowing that he wasn't going to listen.

"You smell so good. So delecious. So tempting..." He spoke, his teeth dragging along my neck.

For a second, I was scared he was going to kill me. But then I remembered that he claimed I was his mate. He wouldn't kill me, but he would still turn me...

"No, Edward. Please. Let me go. I don't want to be immortal." I begged. "Don't turn me."

"Isn't this what you wanted? I am just going to give you what you wanted. What's wrong with that?" He asked, kissing my neck.

I wanted to push him away so bad, but he was way stronger than me. I'd only end up hurting myself. "Everything. You didn't turn me when I wanted. Now that I don't want to be turned, you want to turn me. It makes it seem like you don't care about what I want at all."

"Of course I care about what you want. You are everything to me. You are my life." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "When will you finally be honest with me?"

"You don't think I'm being honest? You think I'm _lying_ to you?" Edward snarled, pushing me onto the floor.

The floor was cold, nearly as cold as a vampire, but I couldn't focus on that. "No, I - I just mean -"

"I'll be back." Edward got up, leaving me on the floor. "Watch over her Demetri."

**Sam's POV**

"Where the fuck did they take her?" I growled.

I wanted to find every last vampire who had last seen her and kill them. I wanted her back. I needed her. I needed to know she was okay.

I felt a huge pain in my chest and I could feel Bella's fear.

"Do you think she has her phone with her?" Emmett asked. "We can track that."

"I told her to make sure she had it with her at all times. She should have it." I said, feeling a bit of hope.

Emmett got out his phone and, after a while, said, "I have a location. We can try that, but Edward might have left it there as a distraction.

"I don't care. We have to try." I said, impatient to have Bella back in my arms.

"Alright. We should be there in about 10 minutes." Emmett said as he ran off.

I ran off with him, running almost the same speed as him. I wanted to just break everything in my path until I found Bella, but I couldn't do that. I just hoped that Bella was okay and that Edward had not harmed her. Even if he didn't, I still planned on killing him.

**Bella's POV**

I felt a pain in my chest, missing Sam. What if Edward turned me? I would never get to hug him or kiss him ever again. Even the thought of that had me in tears.

I sat up from the cold floor and looked around, wondering where the other vampire that Edward was talking about was.

"Stop moving." The voice gritted out.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping to get more information on where I was.

"It doesn't matter. You should be more concerned on when I last got some blood or..." The voice trailed off. "How good your blood smells..."

"Uh." I bit my lip. "When did you last hunt?"

"I don't hunt. I drink human blood, like the rest of the Volturi do." The voice replied.

"Why are you helping Edward? Why are you listening to him? If you are with the Volturi, surely you are more powerful than him." I said.

"That's not really any of your buisness, is it?" The voice asked.

"Well, Edward might end up killing me, so it doesn't really matter what I know." I said.

"Why would I tell you anything anyway? You're just a pathetic _human_."

I looked up and saw the vampire, standing not too far away from me. I recognized him from where the rest of the Volturi were, the castle or whatever it was.

"Has anyone ever told you how irresistible your blood smells?" The vampire asked me.

I backed up, my fear coming back up. "Uh, a few times."

"I have never smelled blood as good as yours." He informed me, coming closer.

"Sam will kill you if you touch me." I warned.

"Oh, the wolf you claim to be your mate? I don't think he will find you anytime soon." He said.

_Where the fuck was Edward when you need him?_

"What do you think Edward would do if you kill me?" I asked, wanting to run away, but I knew they would catch up with me in seconds.

"I can always kill him. I just followed him for some reasons you don't need to know. I know I am stronger than him." The vampire said, pulling my arm to him.

_"__Gotta be a lot that's wrong with you_

_To wanna be with me_  
_It's kind of sweet when we_

_We fight until someone's calling the cops_  
_But you never blame it on me_  
_You're so annoying_  
_Four in the morning, you're changing the locks_  
_How could you do this to me? (Oh)"_

"What are you doing?" I asked fearfully.

"I'm going to taste some of your blood. I'll change you afterwards. You'd make a great vampire, do you know that?" He asked.

_"Apologize, never apologize_

_You hate the way I lie_  
_So here you go, I'm being honest."_

"Don't." I warned. "Sam will be here soon and he will kill you."

"You make it sound like killing a vampire is so easy." He laughed. "What would you know anyway? You are just a human. Although, not for long.."

Before I could even do my best to pull my arm away, he leaned forward a bit my wrist. I screamed and he pulled away after a minute. And that's when the burning started and I collapsed to the floor.

**Song Used: Why Do You Love Me By ****Charlotte Lawrence. (I thought some lyrics would match because Bella doesn't know why Edward claims to love her while she has Sam.)**


	13. Saved

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**OMG, thanks to B4bidden for letting me know that I had accidentally changed Chapter 11 to the same one as Chapter 12. I had not noticed until I read your review. If someone had not let me know, I probably wouldn't have fixed it, lol. Anyway, follow, review, and add this story to your favorites! I also got this chapter done pretty early so I decided to just go ahead and post it for ya'll. Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

"She's here." I told Emmett as soon as I smelled her scent.

He didn't even respond as we both ran towards her. A vampire I didn't recognize was standing nearby her as she started screaming.

I growled as I lunged towards it, ready to kill him.

However, Emmett pushed me away and said, "Get Bella. I'll handle him and I called the rest of my family."

I nodded and went towards Bella, and began to feel her pain.

**Bella's POV**

I groaned in pain.

I stared down at my burning wrist to see the bite mark with blood surrounding it.

I was scared. I didn't want to be turned. I didn't want to be turned. I didn't want to be turned.

I screamed loudly, clutching my arm to my chest while my vision was beginning to become blurry. It was difficult to think, to even breathe.

I could see a shadow, an outline of a man. I couldn't make out the figure, but I was sure I knew them. I couldn't think straight - couldn't place the image in my head to see who it was.

"Bella?" The voice asked. "No. No, Bella. Don't leave me. Don't do this to me."

I wanted to reply. I wanted to ask questions. But how could I talk if I could barely breathe?

"Please, Bella. Don't leave me. I don't know what to do. Please, stay strong for me. I will help you. Don't leave me." The voice begged.

Leave you? Do I know you?

I felt warm hands wrap around my arm. In my blurry vision, I could distinctly see something. Wait. What was he doing? He stopped, looking up to me, his eyes meeting mine.

"I love you, Bella. I'll do my best. Please live for me." He said.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Sam. He was sucking the venom from my arm.

Wait, wasn't vampire venom poisonous to werewolves?

Fuck.

**Sam's POV**

I was so desperate to stop Bella's pain and transformation that I began to suck the venom from her arm. Something in me told me to not swallow it, so I spat it out and repeated the process until I could no longer smell the venom in her. I looked up to her but she seemed to be...asleep.

I was so worried about Bella that I didn't realize that the rest of the Cullens had arrived.

"Oh my god, what happened?" _Alice _asked. "Did Edward bite her?"

"What the fuck happened?" Edward arrived, looking around angrily until he noticed Bella. "He fucking bit her?"

Edward began to walk towards Bella, but I growled, standing in front of her.

"Edward, back up." Emmett warned.

"You don't tell me what to do, Emmett. I need to see Bella." Edward said.

"Your _friend_ bit her while you were gone." Emmett said, nodding towards another vampire who Jasper and Alice were holding back.

So he was the one who bit Bella. I would kill him as soon as I knew that Bella was okay.

I sat down beside Bella, making sure nobody came near her. No one dared to until Carlisle started to walk towards her. Although I knew he wouldn't be a threat to her, I snarled at him, not trusting anyone around her.

"Sam, I need to make sure she's okay." Carlisle said. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"No." I said. "Stay away."

"She could die. If she's hurt, she could die. I will leave as soon as I know she is okay." He said.

I looked towards Bella, only wanting the best for her. I nodded towards him, but stayed nearby as he looked her over. As promised, he backed up from her after he was done.

"She needs some more blood in her." He informed me. "I can take her to the hospital."

"No. I'm going with her. I'm not leaving her." I said.

"You can go too, but maybe you would want to go with the others? They're going to take Edward and Demetri to the Volturi to see what they will do to them. I'm sure you'll be able to go as well." Carlisle said.

"I'm staying with her." I said firmly.

"Is Bella okay?" Esme, his wife, came over and asked.

I growled, wanting to kill every single person (or vampire) that came near my Bella.

"She will be. We just need to get some more blood in her. Sam, we need to go." Carlisle said.

I picked Bella up carefully, not wanting to hurt her. I could hear her heart beat, reminding me that she would no longer be turned.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE BELLA! SHE'S MINE!" Edward yelled at me. "GIVE HER TO ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT! EMMETT GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY BEFORE I HAVE TO KILL YOU, TOO. DEMETRI, COME HELP ME GET HER BACK!"

I ignored him because Bella was in my arms. She was my first priority. Once she was awake and well, I would go back and kill Edward and the vampire that bit her, which I assumed was named Demetri since I didn't recognize him as one of the Cullens. I ran off with Carlisle, making sure that Bella was okay the whole way to the nearest hospital, which happened to be where Carlisle worked. He went inside ahead of me, getting a room ready for Bella. I didn't care that other people were looking at me holding Bella in confusion. To people, she just looked asleep. I had wrapped a bandage around her wrist, too.

I set Bella down on the bed, pulling a chair up beside her, promising myself to not leave her side for anything. _Anything_.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was mine and _Sam_ took her away from me! I also planned on killing Demetri for biting _MY_ Bella. I knew I never should've left him alone with her! He drank human blood for fuck's sake! How could I have been so stupid? How did my idiot of a 'brother' and _Sam_ even find her in the first place? Had I left any clues behind?

I swear, I had worked so hard to make sure she wouldn't be found but she still was! If Demetri had just turned her quick enough, maybe I wouldn't have been so mad at him. Bella would have been mine. If she had been turned, I might've just been upset for a while because I didn't get to change her myself, but I would get over it soon enough.

"Why would you take her?" Alice asked me. "I told you so many times that she was happy with Sam and her future was with _him_. What more did you want to hear? She was never and will never be your mate! You're real mate is out there somewhere, but it's not Bella."

"If you had allowed Bella to get turned, do you know how painful it would be for both Bella AND Sam? They're mated. Leave them alone." Emmett told me.

"So what are you going to do now? Take me to the Volturi so they can kill me?" I asked.

"No, but you're friend might get killed. How did you even drag him into this?" Emmett asked.

"Easy." I said. "I could hear his thoughts. He liked the smell of Bella's blood more than any other Volturi member. All i had to do was offer him some of her blood and a couple threats. It wasn't really too hard to make him agree to help."

"I must admit, Edward, you were stupid, but the idea was pretty clever." Emmett said.

Alice sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Jasper, take him with you. Emmett, take Edward. We need to hurry up so we can go check on Bella."


	14. The End of the Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Hey! So, I was thinking of ending the story here with only the epilogue left. I think this would be a great ending since all of the drama is finally over! But if you think something's missing, let me know. Also, I should really get working on From The Beginning Chapter 11 because I haven't updated it in a while. Don't forget to check out Opening My Heart because I'm hoping to get Chapter 2 out soon. Enjoy and review!**

**Sam's POV**

I stayed by Bella's bed, as I promised, through everything. Even after she had gotten some blood or whatever she needed, she still hadn't woken up.

"Sam, you can go home and rest for a while. I can watch over Bella for you." Jared offered as he walked into the room.

"I'm not leaving."

"Don't you think Bella would have wanted you to take care of yourself while she isn't awake to watch over you?" Jared asked.

"When I let Bella out of my sight, that ended badly. I'm not saying I don't trust you, because I do, but I would be more comfortable if I was watching her myself." I said. "I promised myself not to leave her side ever again. I plan on keeping that promise."

Jared sighed. "Okay, since you want to be so stubborn. Do you want some food or something? I can bring you something."

"I'm good." I replied.

"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything." Jared said before leaving the room with a glance towards Bella.

**Bella's POV**

_Edward._

_He lied to me. He left me. He wanted me back._

_Why?_

_I didn't want to be with him or anything, but I couldn't stop thinking about why he wanted ME. He could've had any of the other vampires out there. I'm nothing special. I'm human. There's lots of humans. Was it just because I was his singer? Did he only want my blood all along? All he seemed to do is control me and want my blood more than he wanted me. Did he ever plan on killing me? Was that why he wanted me back? If we got back together, maybe he hoped that I would give him whatever he wanted - meaning my blood. If he claims that he loves me, then why would he let the other vampire hurt me?_

_He wouldn't._

_He wanted my blood and only my blood all along..._

**Sam's POV**

I had been sitting in silence for a while until I smelled a vampire's scent. I stood up and got closer to Bella.

Alice then came into the room, followed closely by Jasper and Emmett.

"She still hasn't woken up?" Alice asked, frowning.

"No." I said.

"She'll be up in an hour. I just saw it." She said.

We stayed silent. It was uncomfortable because we were meant to be mortal enemies, but here we were, watching over Bella protectively.

"What happened to him?" I asked, wanting to know, but refusing to speak any names.

"Who? Edward or Demetri?" Alice asked.

"Both."

"Oh, uh, they still haven't decided. For one, Demetri is in trouble for biting Bella. They are also both in trouble for taking her and interfering with someone else's mate." Alice said. "I'm sorry that Edward did that. I warned him a million times about how bad the future could turn out, but did he listen? No."

I thought about offering to kill them myself, but none of them would want me to kill _Edward_, so I didn't. Instead, I just nodded and turned my attention back to Bella.

...

I was getting tired and it was 10:34 PM (Jared informed me). However, I kept remembering that I had to look over Bella. From what Alice told me, Bella would be up in 5 minutes and I didn't want to miss that.

_"I'll see her later. Maybe." Alice had said. "She'll be up in a couple minutes and everything will be fine."_

I waited until Bella slowly sat up, opening her eyes.

"Bella." I sighed in relief, taking her hand in mine.

"Sam. What happened? Where's Edward? Did the vampire really..." She trailed off as her left hand wandered over the bite mark the vampire left on her right wrist. "Oh my god. How did I not get turned?"

"I sucked the venom out." I said.

"What? Isn't that dangerous for you since you're a wolf? Are you okay?" Bella asked frantically.

"I'm fine. I spat it out before I could swallow it. Don't forget that I'd do anything for you." I reminded her.

Bella got off the bed and sat in my lap, kissing me. "I missed you."

I kissed her back, eagerly and roughly. "I missed you too, Bella. I love you."

...

I took Bella back to her house, since she was all better. She had told me that her father was away doing something for his job, so we didn't need to worry about explaining why she hadn't been home.

We went up to her room and she laid down on her bed, kissing me as she pulled me on top of her.

We kissed for a while until things got pretty serious. Long story short, I ended up making love to the woman I loved the most. Bella. My Bella.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't understand why Alice, Emmett, and Jasper would bring me here! Didn't they know that I could be fucking _killed_? Is that what they wanted? Even though all this, I still wouldn't be able to have Bella. But she was only human and I didn't plan on changing her. Maybe it was for the best that I lost her. Alice assured me that my real mate was out there somewhere and I would find her soon, but I wasn't so sure. I simply convinced myself that Alice could see the future and I could rely on that, couldn't I? After all, Alice warned me that messing with Bella might end bad. Having to be here already seemed bad, so I guess that she was right. Maybe I should listen to her to make sure that I don't repeat the same mistakes.

I felt a bit guilty of dragging Demetri into this mess, but I was being stupid at the time. I didn't understand how serious Alice had been and how much Bella loved _Sam_. Honestly, I didn't understand a lot of what was going on. I had expected my decisions to turn out well in the end, but they didn't. I somehow knew that I would listen to Alice more because she tried her best to warn me that things would not work out well if I messed with Sam and her mate. Alice had been right. I just hoped that Bella would forgive me for messing up so badly.

**Alice's POV**

I had been having visions of the future that I was sure that Edward was influencing.

From what I could tell, Edward was feeling guilty and wanted Bella to forgive him. He also would listen to me more when it came to the future because I had been right, as usual. It wasn't wrong to doubt the future because it could change based on new decisions that are made, but you should still listen to me when it comes to the future. I just hoped that Edward would listen to me more, especially when it came to Bella because I didn't want her getting hurt by him again. Now, the future looked better than before.


End file.
